Taking Chances
by sleepy22
Summary: Lucas returns from Charleston and faces the task of mending things with Peyton and Brooke while trying to figure out his feelings for Peyton. Tragedy to come. Leyton.
1. Back to Tree Hill

Chapter 1: Back to Tree Hill 

_How the hell am I going to fix this mess?_ Lucas Scott thought as he surveyed his room.

Boxes of his stuff were still all over the place and some of his clothes were strewn across the floor.

After hearing about Dan Scott's heart attack, he and his uncle, Keith, decided to go back to Tree Hill after a few days stay at Charleston.

That was two days ago.

Now, his room was still a mess.

Lucas heard the doorbell ring and the opening and closing of the front door followed by footsteps towards his room.

"Luke, Haley's here." his mother poked her head in the room, smiling. Karen Roe was definitely happy his son was back. _At least someone is happy_, Lucas mused, thinking of the other things he had to do and the task of finishing everything. _Argh, too much work! _Lucas thought to himself.

"Thanks mom. Just tell her to join me in here," he replied. "So someone could help me clean up," he mumbled under his breath so her mother wouldn't hear.

"Okay," his mother smiled at him, "Haley come on!" Karen yelled down the hall as Lucas started to open boxes and return his books in the bookshelves.

"So, the rumor is actually true. Lucas Scott is back." Haley said as she came in through the door.

"Rumor?" Lucas stopped what he was doing, eyed his best friend with eyebrows raised and a hint of smile on his face.

"Actually your mom told me last night, and I decided to see for myself before I actually believed it. So… you're here, but does that mean you're really back or just visiting? Or whatever…"

Both of them just stood there with their arms crossed at their chests, trying to outlast each other's stare, willing the other to break eye contact first. Suddenly, not being able to contain her elation, Haley smiled, practically jumped and yelled "You're back!" her arms opening for a hug.

"Yeah I am." Lucas replied as he gave Haley a tight hug. He couldn't help but laugh with her as he shared that intimate moment with his best friend.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"We arrived really late two nights ago. I slept until afternoon yesterday and I had to move my things back in. I had so many things to do and much more in my mind. I'm sorry."

"Whatever, it's okay. I would have appreciated a call, but what matters is you're here."

Haley pulled back suddenly from the hug, looked at Lucas in the eye and said "Run away again and I'm gonna bust your ass." she told him seriously.

"Okay. Sheesh, and I thought you'd be happy to see me"

"Of course I'm happy. I just can't hold that thought back. You ran away Luke."

Lucas avoided Haley's eyes by looking at the floor. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did. After what happened with Peyton and Brooke, you decided to leave. You ran away from your problems instead of solving them," Haley pressed on. Lucas sighed, turned his back to Haley and started to arrange his books again.

"Look Hales, I'm not ready for this. Not now, okay?"

Haley eyed Lucas while he was working and she sighed. "Okay."

"Now could you please help me with these?" Lucas gesturing with his hands on the mess in his room.

"Sure," Haley replied as she started to open another box, then she suddenly paused "But you know that you have to do something about it."

"I know." Lucas said as he realized that his room wasn't the biggest mess he had to resolve.


	2. Catching Up

Chapter 2: Catching Up 

Haley's shift at the café started about an hour ago but Karen had allowed her to come a little late so Haley could see Lucas. After unpacking his things with Haley, Lucas decided to go with her at the café. They talked about his brief stay at Charleston as Lucas drove. They decided to take a car since Lucas was not too keen on bumping into someone in the streets. Actually, he was only trying to avoid two girls that he was not ready to face.

"…so after mom called, Keith and I decided that going back to Tree Hill was best." Lucas finished. "So… what happened here after I left?"

"Oh, not much. Nathan and I are still together, of course. The Goldberg family left for New York and their house is up for sale. Hopefully someone more interesting would buy the house, the Goldbergs were so boring," Haley said with a chuckle. They were silent for a while, then Haley added with a tinge of sadness and concern in her voice, "Jake still hasn't returned…". Lucas knew the feeling. Jake was a good ball player and a good friend. And just like anyone else, Lucas missed him. He also felt guilty about what happened between him and Nikki.

They continued to drive to the café, in silence this time.

"So what made you do it?" Haley suddenly asked.

"Do what?"

"Leave."

"I… I don't know..."

Haley eyed him warily.

Lucas sighed, knowing that he had to let everything out. "I was… was afraid. I didn't know what to do. I made some bad decisions and I didn't know how I was gonna face them. It all just became too… complicated." He sighed. "I guess what I wanted was to go back to how things were, but that was impossible. So I opted to leave for a fresh start."

"Leaving for a fresh start without a clean slate," Haley commented.

Lucas sighed and concentrated on his driving.

Haley looked at his best friend and noticed that he had been sighing a lot since she has seen him again this morning. And she can see in his eyes that he was lonely and confused. "What are you gonna do about it, with Peyton and Brooke?"

"I don't know… I guess I'll know when I see them. I didn't even say goodbye when I left. I left them a letter… a letter!" he scoffed and looked at Haley realizing how much in trouble he was in. "How stupid can I get," he whispered. "I was a coward."

"No you're not," Haley said and Lucas looked at him cynically. "Okay that was a little bit cowardly, but you didn't know what to do."

Lucas sighed again and softly banged the steering wheel, trying to, though not so violently, vent out his frustration. "It's just that… I was finally seeing the girl that I wanted for so long but I had to break up with her best friend. But Peyton," he scoffed again, "she said she can't betray Brooke, so she ended our relationship, even before it really started," he laughed sarcastically and Haley could hear the hurt in his laugh, "Brooke of course, found out what happened after that. She was so angry at us Hales." Lucas paused for a while, as if pondering what happened.

"Peyton…She and I, we decided to just stay as friends. And all those times with her, forcing myself to act as if I only saw her as a friend, forcing myself to think that things were better that way, it was torture. She was so near… yet I couldn't reach her… I just… I didn't know what to do; the pain and the infuriating feeling were too much; I had to run. And the guilt I felt, it was eating me alive. I ruined their friendship."

Lucas paused for Haley to say anything but she was waiting for him to finish.

"I thought that by leaving Tree Hill, things would be better, that I would be able to forget everything that I was feeling. I tried to push away what I was feeling for her. But I had to come back; for you and Nate, for mom and Keith, and I guess for Dan. And I missed Tree Hill so much."

"Did it go away, the feelings?" Haley asked silently.

"I don't know… Maybe… I don't know…"

They continued to drive in silence. When they neared the café, Lucas suddenly spoke up.

"Thanks Hales."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being always there. For listening. It felt good you know. Being able to talk about it. Being able to tell someone about all of those things, finally saying it out loud, not keeping it inside." He smiled at her.

"You're welcome." and she returned the smile. "Now tell me what made you do it."

"I already told you." Lucas said, exasperated.

"Not that bald-o. What got into your mind that made you shave your hair?" Haley couldn't help but laugh. "I can totally see your scalp."

"Hey, I'm not that bald. I still have hair, see?" Lucas replied as he pointed at his head chuckling.


	3. 3 is Back

Chapter 3: #3 is Back 

As they approached the front door of the café, Lucas noticed the "Closed" sign.

"How come you guys aren't open?" he asked Haley.

"Oh, we just thought that it would be better if you were here first." Haley grinned at him and Lucas knew that she was up to something.

Lucas entered the café.

The first thing Lucas saw was a big banner saying "#3 is back!" and with it came a yell:

"WELCOME BACK!!!"

Everyone in the team and Lucas' friends from River Court were there, except for Jake.

"Hey, hey, hey, if it isn't my older brother!" Nathan beamed at him and pulled him into a brotherly hug. Lucas can't help but smile as he remembered the time when he and his younger brother clashed and hated each other's guts. "You left just when things started to get better between us. But it doesn't matter now because you're back. And what the hell did you do to your hair?" Nathan grinned at him as Lucas grinned back.

"It was supposed to be a new look for a new beginning. Like it?"

Skills and everyone else approached him.

"Hey dawg, good to see you!"

"How you doing Lucas!"

"Nice to see you again pal!"

"Good to have you back!"

Everyone was greeting him, bumping hands and hugging him. He was happy to see them all; however there was concern in his eyes.

Haley noticed this. "Don't worry. Nobody else knows you're back. You're mom also told Nathan about you and Keith coming back so he decided to have a little 'welcome back' party. I told him to keep it low though, so he just told the team and your friends. Nathan already told them not to advertise you're back. I knew that you wouldn't be ready yet to face everyone."

Lucas smiled at his best friend gratefully.

"They might get angry at me though you know, for not telling." Haley added with a sigh.

Lucas nodded knowing that "they" meant Peyton and Brooke.

----------

Peyton found herself staring again at her webcam.

When she realized what she was doing, she shook her head, dropped the strip she was working on and sighed. _Stop it Peyton. No one's looking back at you. The computer's not even on._ And then she thought sadly, _He's not on the other side._

She abruptly stood up and paced her room.

_Damn him! He didn't even say goodbye! _

She stopped pacing.

_Damn it! Stop thinking about him!_

Peyton walked towards her bed and let her body drop. _At least Brooke and I are okay again, _she smiled to herself, trying to cheer herself up.

"Hey friend! What are we gonna watch tonight?" Brooke came in her room with a big smile on her face and Peyton couldn't help but smile back. _I have my friend back_, she thought feeling a little happy.

"Anything will do Brooke, but not another chick flick."

Brooke pouted at her like a child, "You're such a kill joy."

Peyton laughed.

Brooke joined in.

_Thank God I have my best friend back,_ Peyton thought to herself, feeling truly happy this time.

----------

_Thank God I have my best friend back,_ Brooke thought to herself.

Despite what happened between them, they still found a way to stay best friends.

She was so angry at them before. Lucas broke up with her to be with Peyton and they did not tell Brooke about it. When she found out she called Lucas a cheater and Peyton a backstabber and a boyfriend stealer.

When she said those things, she knew that half of her meant it.

And half of her knew that it was her fault.

She knew that Lucas liked Peyton and that Peyton liked Lucas back. But she liked Lucas and she tried to get Lucas to like her. After the incident at Dan Scott's house, she took advantage of Lucas and Peyton's rocky start and started flirting with Lucas. Lucas was vulnerable then and he and Brooke started dating.

Knowing that it was partly her fault, she felt obliged to forgive Peyton; after all she is her best friend. However, she hasn't sorted her feelings for Lucas yet. _It doesn't matter. He's gone anyway._ Brooke said to herself.

What matters now is that she and Peyton are back in good terms.

And she couldn't be any happier.

For that moment, at least.


	4. Hospital Visit

Chapter 4: Hospital Visit 

Lucas had a couple of days to spare before he went back to school. Still not ready to face Peyton and Brooke, he rarely went out since he returned to make sure they don't bump into him. He spent most of his time reading, watching movies and reruns on TV, and helping his mom out with chores.

Haley and Nathan have dropped by everyday ever since he came back. Even the guys from the River Court and some guys from the team dropped in once in a while. Keith on the other hand, has only visited him and his mom once. Lucas knew that things between his mother and uncle aren't the same as before.

During the times when he was left alone at home, Lucas tried to picture the scene once Peyton and Brooke see him and find out that he was back. He tried to think of the right words to say to Brooke, but most of all, to Peyton. He was ashamed of himself. Although Peyton said that it would be better if they didn't get together, they both knew in their hearts that they would have the chance to get together someday if both of them waited for the right time.

Then, Nikki happened.

Lucas, nursing a broken heart back then after the "break up" with Peyton, and also feeling a little resentment towards Peyton, hooked up with Nikki who turned out to be the mother of Jake's daughter. Lucas was too distraught and drunk to think back then. He took the chance to feel better.

And it cost him Peyton.

Peyton was so disappointed at him. He couldn't look at her in the eyes.

On the day before he had to go back to school, Lucas was in front of the turned on TV, not really watching but brooding.

Karen has noticed her son's mood swings for the past few days. He seemed happy when someone came in to visit him but he spent the rest of the time with his face looking so sad and worried.

She sat down beside him, took the remote from his hands and turned off the TV.

"We're supposed to conserve energy you know. You shouldn't turn on the TV and not watch," she said, smiling at him.

Lucas smiled back sheepishly. "Sorry"

Karen stared at her son for a while.

She touched his shoulder, "You do know that if you need or want to talk I'm ready to listen, right?"

"Yeah, thanks mom." he replied, embracing her. "Sorry if I haven't really been available for you. How have you been?"

"I've been better." Karen smiled at his son.

Lucas smiled back, knowing that his mother has been very troubled with things concerning her relationship with Keith. "You do know that if you need or want to talk I'm ready to listen, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Karen chuckled at his son. "At least I have you back."

"I'm glad to be back." Lucas replied as he kissed his mother's forehead.

"Okay then," Karen face suddenly turned from smiling to serious. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you," Karen paused, not sure of how to say what she was about to say, "Deb called earlier, when you were still asleep. She told me that… that Dan's condition is not getting better. It's actually getting worse. She said you might want to know."

----------

The decision to finally see Dan Scott didn't come easy for Lucas. Although he was one of the reasons that made Lucas and Keith go back to Tree Hill, Lucas didn't have any plans to visit him at the hospital. At first he was reluctant to go. Then his mother told him "He may have been not good to us, but he is still your father. You don't have to like him. Just check how he's doing."

As he walked through the hospital hallways on the way to Dan's room he kept telling himself that he was doing this, visiting Dan, for his mother. After all, she was the one who urged him to go.

As Lucas reached the door of the room he breathed in deeply, trying to clear his mind. And then, he opened the door.

Dan Scott, the man who abandoned him and his mother was lying on a bed and unconscious. He was hooked up on several machines. A burst of pity surged through Lucas' chest, but there were more.

Compassion.

Love.

And for those feelings, Lucas hated himself.

He didn't want to feel anything for this man, yet he knew that he should feel something, and at that moment, he was definitely feeling something.

Confused, Lucas turned to leave. As he opened the door, Deb was standing there, surprised to see him.

"Lucas, how nice of you to drop by."

He didn't know what to do then. He didn't want anyone to know that he visited Dan. He didn't want to let people know that he was feeling pity for Dan. So he did what he thought was the best thing to do, at least for now.

Run.

"I was leaving, actually. Umm, see ya."

With that, Lucas took off, leaving Deb with a confused and sad look on her face.

----------

"So, I heard you visited Dan." Nathan looked at him while they were eating cookies Karen served at the living room.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Lucas sighed, "I don't know. I kept telling myself I was going 'coz my mom told me but somehow I knew that I wanted to see him, check if he was alright." Lucas replied as he smiled a little at Nathan.

They ate quietly for a while.

"I have visited him only once," Nathan said, breaking the silence, "I guess I found it hard to see the man who was so powerful, he bossed people around, lying like that in a hospital bed. The man I hated for pushing me too hard."

Another moment of silence.

"He is still our father." Nathan said trying to reason out his and his brother's feelings for the man.

And with that, Lucas nodded.


	5. Back to School

Chapter 5: Back to School 

The day has finally arrived. The day that Lucas dreaded.

The day he had to go back to Tree Hill High.

_I'm not ready. Not yet ready_, Lucas kept thinking to himself.

Even though he has practiced and wrote down several speeches, Lucas hoped that once he faced Peyton and Brooke, the right words would come out of his mouth.

It took every ounce of his determination for Lucas to say goodbye to her mother and leave for school. It also took every ounce of Karen's patience to keep her from pushing Lucas through the door for him to go to school.

"Okay honey. Wait, do you want a ride?" Karen asked.

"Thanks mom, but I think I'll just, umm, take the bus. Don't worry, I promise I'll go to school and not somewhere else." Lucas added matter-of-factly as he saw suspicion in his mother's eyes.

"Okay. Take care then." she replied as she pulled her into a hug. She knew that something was bothering her son and worry was evident in her voice.

"Thanks."

----------

Brooke had been driving on her way to school when he noticed a guy walking on the sidewalk.

_Hmmm, new guy in town. _

She couldn't help but notice that the guy seemed to be deep in his thoughts and oblivious to his surroundings.

"New broody in town, with a bald head" Brooke chuckled as she sped off.

----------

Lucas walked until he reached the bus stop. But he didn't stop. He just kept on walking and walking. He decided to walk all the way to school. The longer the time until he gets there, the better. He needed the exercise anyway.

By the time Lucas arrived at school, everyone seemed to be inside already. Lucas let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally he arrives. What took you so long?" Haley narrowed her eyes at him. "We've been waiting for you! We were worried that we were gonna have to be late because of waiting!"

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Scott." Lucas smiled at them, amused at Haley's 'greeting'.

"You mean you were worrying, not me," Nathan chuckled as he nodded at Lucas. "Taking your time before going in the lion's den, eh?"

Haley silenced him with a look.

"Sorry." Nathan said sheepishly.

Lucas smiled at the couple's banter and looked at Haley. "I'm sorry about that Hales, but I didn't ask you to wait for me, you know."

"Aw man, we just wanted to give you moral support. After all you're going inside the lion's de…. school." Nathan changed his words quickly after Haley gave him a glare.

"Yeah. And you and I have the same first class anyway," Haley said as she pulled the brothers towards the door. "C'mon now, we don't wanna be late."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You mean you don't wanna be late."

Haley gave him another look.

Nathan couldn't help but groan. "She's been doing that to me ever since we got married." Nathan whispered to Lucas as they followed Haley along the nearly deserted hallway since most of the kids are already in class.

Both of them chuckled silently so that Haley wouldn't hear.

"Well this is my class," Nathan said as he gave Haley a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you both later and good luck." He added as he gave Lucas a wink and entered the classroom.

"C'mon Luke, don't just stand there. I don't want to be late."

Lucas couldn't help but smile as he quickly followed his best friend inside their classroom.


	6. On Rumors and Seeing Things

Chapter 6: On Rumors and Seeing Things 

Peyton waited sleepily for the class to begin.

Having a slumber party on a Sunday seemed like a great idea last night for Peyton and Brooke. It was the last day to celebrate their reunion of the "Hoes over Bros". They had a movie marathon and talked for hours and they didn't sleep until 4 o'clock in the morning, causing Peyton to wake up with the urge to sleep again. Unfortunately, she couldn't afford to be absent for her first class since a new lesson starts that day, so she forced herself to go to school.

She was trying to stay awake and had her chin resting on her elbow when the bell rang.

"Let's begin," the English teacher, Mr. Harper, said, "Today, we..." Suddenly the door burst open causing the class to laugh because it made the teacher jump a little because of surprise.

Mr. Harper cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott, how nice of you to join us. Take your seats so we can finally begin."

Too sleepy to move, Peyton didn't bother to look back. But she couldn't help but smile, wondering what made her friends, the newlyweds, late.

----------

"This is all your fault," Haley hissed at Lucas, trying to suppress a smile.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Hales," Lucas whispered back, smiling at his best friend.

"We would love to hear the story of how Mr. Scott lost his hair, but could you please two take your seats already," Mr. Harper eyed them warily, "And please, wake up Ms. Sawyer!"

----------

As Lucas took his seat on the back, his attention gravitated towards Peyton on the second row. His heart lurched a little on seeing her again. He wanted very much to talk to her, to hold her, but he knew that he wasn't ready yet. Yet he knew that he had to have the talk with her soon, and also with Brooke. But for the moment, he needed a little more time.

Lucas tore out a page from his notebook and started scribbling and then passed the note to Haley who was seated beside her.

Hales, please stall Peyton after the period ends so she won't see me. I promise I'll talk to her this afternoon. Please.

After reading the note, Haley looked at Lucas with brows arched high and mouthed a no.

Lucas gave her a puppy look as if to say: _Please, have pity on me_.

No.

_Please._

_No._

Please.

_Alright_, Haley mouthed. Sometimes she can be a complete pushover. She noted down a reply to Lucas.

You owe me one for this, big time!

Lucas read the note and grinned at his best friend.

----------

_Finally!_ Peyton thought as the bell rang. She couldn't stand another second listening to Mr. Harper blabber about something she couldn't comprehend. She was getting up from her seat when Haley came bounding in front of her.

"Hey Peyton! How are you today?" Haley greeted her a little too enthusiastically.

"So sleepy. I didn't get much sleep last night. Brooke and I were up until 4 am. We wanted to invite you but, well you're married," Peyton grinned at her, "You know what, being married have its disadvantages, and advantages. I mean, you can't go out much but you have a boy toy of your own. Is that why you and Nathan came in late?" she added with a smirk.

"What? No! Nathan isn't even in this class, remember?" Haley exclaimed distractedly. "He was able to get in his class on time." She said as she was looking over Peyton's shoulder seeing Lucas hurrying out of the classroom. Haley sighed in relief.

"What? Oh, yeah... But Mr. Harper said Mr. and Mrs. Scott earlie…", Peyton tried to point out, but Haley cut her off.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I gotta go." Haley said, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Where? And why are you so jumpy?"

"I-I'm meeting Nate before the next period. Sorry. Bye." Haley said, practically running out of the room.

"Bye." Peyton replied, eyeing her friend curiously.

----------

"Hey, watch it Luke." Nathan said, as Lucas bumped into him as he was getting out of the classroom.

"Sorry didn't see you there, but I gotta go. Peyton's my classmate in this class. Haley's stalling her right now."

"Well, you better make a dash for it. Brooke's on her way here." Nathan replied, seeing Brooke over Lucas' shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going. Thanks man."

As Lucas ran off, Haley came out of the room. "Come on before Peyton comes out and asks more questions." Haley uttered as she pulled Nathan to the direction where Brooke was coming from.

"Hey Nathan, who was that bald guy you…"

"Hey Brooke. We gotta go. Sorry. Bye." Haley greeted her while Nathan smiled uncomfortably at her, not offering any explanation as they hurried off.

----------

Brooke was on her way to Peyton's class when he saw Nathan talking to the bald guy she saw earlier on her way to school. As she got closer, she noticed how he looks a lot like…

_Lucas?_ Brooke thought to herself as the guy ran off.

As she neared Nathan, Haley came out of the room and whispered something to her husband, pulling him towards Brooke's direction.

"Hey Nathan, who was that bald guy you…"

"Hey Brooke. We gotta go. Sorry. Bye." Haley greeted her while Nathan smiled uncomfortably at her, not offering any explanation as they hurried off.

Peyton came out of the room and saw Haley practically dragging Nathan.

Brooke approached her best friend. "What is up with those two?"

Peyton just shrugged as they started to walk to their next class.

"How did your first class go?"

"Really bad. I practically fell asleep the whole period. But Harper was right in front of me, I couldn't even close my eyes for a second."

Brooke grinned. "Next time, sit at the back on days when you feel like sleeping on some teacher's boring lesson. I did that and I was actually able to doze off a couple of minutes before…" Brooke stopped talking as she overheard two girls talking.

"Have you seen Lucas Scott? He's so hot even with his hair shaved off."

"I know. I actually like it better that way."

"Are you kidding me? His hair looked much better when…"

Brooke looked at Peyton, "Did you hear that?"

"Y-Yeah." Hearing Lucas' name made Peyton's heart beat a little faster. "Is he here?"

"I don't know."

"It's probably just a rumor anyway. I mean, we would have seen him by now, right?" Peyton said uncertainly, thinking about what Mr. Harper said in class about "Mr. and Mrs. Scott" and how Nathan is not in the class.

"Yeah." Brooke replied, remembering the bald guy she saw earlier.


	7. Seeing is Believing

Chapter 7: Seeing is Believing 

Fortunately for Lucas, he didn't have another class with Peyton or Brooke in the morning. However, his luck seemed to run out when Haley approached him before lunch.

_Lucas, I saw Peyton earlier and you have the same class with her and Brooke after lunch, and some after. You better do something when you have the chance._

Lucas knew that he had to talk to them at lunch, at least to make them aware that he's back. He looked for them in the cafeteria and when he spotted them, he felt his heart skip a beat, his throat went dry and his legs felt like lead.

_I have to do this. My God, what am I going to say to her… Peyton… _Lucas thought as he approached their table. Even with her back at him, he couldn't help but remember the days when he could embrace her and feel her in his arms. She was laughing with Brooke who was just across her. _I can't even remember the last time she laughed with me. What will happen next? If I do this, will she ever laugh with me again?_

Then Brooke looked up and saw him. He saw him whisper his name, "Lucas."

Then, Peyton turned her head and saw him, a mixture of surprise, anger and uncertainty in her eyes. "I guess the rumors _are_ true."

It's now or never.

"Can I talk to you guys?"

-----------

"… And so Mrs. Collins had to poke me awake!" Brooke ended her story with a laugh as her best friend laughed with her.

"That is the last time that we're having a slumber party before a school day. We could have gotten detention." Peyton stated, smiling.

"Little Ms. Kill Joy, don't be such a kill joy." Brooke answered with a yawn. "Okay, maybe this time you're right."

Peyton gave her a grin.

They ate quietly for a while.

"So, I've been hearing Lucas name again this morning. Have you seen him? Do you really think he's back? " Peyton asked.

"No, I haven't seen him." Brooke replied.

"Oh."

Brooke eyed her Peyton. She could see something in her best friend's eyes, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Actually, I kinda saw this new guy, talking with Nathan. And I thought it was him, because he had the same height and build. But his hair was really, really short, a semi-shaved head. So I don't think it was him, and he talked to Nathan for a short time. Maybe he was asking directions r something, because if it were Lucas, he would have talked with him for a while, right?" Brooke asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah. I think you're right can you imagine Lucas Scott with a shaved head?" Peyton laughed.

Brooke laughed but she stopped suddenly when he saw the guy standing behind Peyton, who was looking at them uncertainly.

"Lucas." Brooke whispered.

Peyton turned her head and saw him. Feelings were rushing through her: surprise, anger and a little happiness, though she tried to keep her feelings from coming out. "I guess the rumors _are_ true."

Then he spoke up after a while, unsure of himself. "Can I talk to you guys?"


	8. Futile Attempt for a Conversation

Chapter 8: Futile Attempt for a Conversation 

"Can I talk to you guys?"

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other, both not sure of what to say.

Brooke was still angry and hurt. He hated the guy who broke her heart, and now he was standing in front of her. But as she looked at his face and saw there an expression of uncertainty and distress, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She certainly has missed him, and she felt somehow responsible for his agony. The look on his handsome face reminded her of what he went through for the past few months. But it reminded her of the day that he broke up with her and saw Peyton behind her back. It also reminded her on what he did with that girl, Nikki. And those memories brought back the feeling of resentment she felt for him.

Like Brooke, Peyton had mixed feelings for the boy standing there, waiting for them to talk. She certainly felt kind of happy that he was back, but she tried to contain that feeling. She was afraid that Brooke might resent her for feeling that way, and she didn't want to lose her best friend all over again. After all, she had been best friends with Brooke for years, while she only knew Lucas for less than a year. Still, when she saw his striking eyes pleading, she couldn't help but notice that her heart has been beating faster than a few minutes before. She was feeling a little flushed. But she also saw guilt in his eyes, and that reminded her of what happened between him and Nikki. She couldn't help but feel a little disgusted. She hated him. After all, she had decided to wait for him, for the right time to be together, maybe after Brooke forgave them. She though that he understood what was their stand on the matter. But he didn't wait. He broke her heart.

Not sensing anything good, Lucas cleared his throat. "Did you… Did you guys get the letter?"

Peyton and Brooke shifted their gazes back to Lucas and did not answer.

_I'm not getting anywhere_, Lucas thought. "Look guys, I thought that maybe we can talk and," Lucas paused when he saw Brooke narrow her eyes on him. "And, you know, maybe clear some things up, but I guess you guys don't want to. So I guess I'll just see you around." He looked at them again and saw that Brooke's eyes were still narrowed. Peyton's eyes on the other hand, remained emotionless, not giving anything away.

Lucas started to turn when Brooke spoke up. "What do you want Lucas?" she asked warily.

Lucas glanced back at them. "Just… I want to talk."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"I want to explain what I did, but maybe there is no explanation. I just want to talk with you guys and maybe try to, well, mend things." Lucas answered hopefully.

Silence.

Lucas grew anxious every second. He wanted to end this situation as soon as possible. They need to talk, now. He started to open his mouth again to speak; then one of the girls spoke up.

This time, it was Peyton.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said, looking at him in the eyes.

And with that, Peyton stood up and left the table, and she brushed pass Lucas as if he didn't exist at all. Brooke followed her best friend, not forgetting to give Lucas a final loathing look.

Lucas sighed. His heart skipped a beat when Peyton spoke, but what he saw in her eyes made his heart stop.

Hatred.

"So much for talking," he muttered under his breath, following the girls with his eyes.


	9. A New Resolve

Chapter 9: A New Resolve 

"So basically, I think I've come worse, because now I know that they won't even talk to me," Lucas lamented to Nathan as they change for practice. "I mean, at least before, I was somehow driven to patch things up; but man, their looks could kill. It's like there's this wall that way above my reach, and I can't get past that."

Nathan stood silent for a while, kind of knowing what his brother's going through. "I know what it's like man. When Haley found out that I was interested at her at first so I could use her against you, you know just before your accident, she wouldn't even give me a chance to explain." He stood up and gave his brother a pat on the back. "Maybe you should just give them a little while. I don't know much about Brooke but Peyton's reaction is kind of expected. She's definitely gone through some bad relationships. You've been a jerk, and I've definitely been a jerk when we were together."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, just hang on man, you'll get through this."

Lucas smiled at Nathan. "You know what, you're right. They may not want to talk to me, but I won't stop trying. I don't want to ruin a possible friendship with Brooke. And I definitely don't want to give up easily on Peyton."

As they went their way to the gym, Lucas decided that he won't stop trying until he gets a chance to have a proper talk with Peyton and Brooke. _I'm done with running. I'll do what I have to do. I won't stop trying._


End file.
